A secret worth keeping
by xXBubbleXx
Summary: Lois stumbles upon Clark's secret and finds herself in more than a little trouble, can Clark save her in time?
1. Protecting his secret

Authors Note: _Hey everyone. Okay so I have had this whole idea of Lois finding out Clark's secret and what the consequences might be for a while now. I decided to just go ahead and write the first chapter, I would love to know what you think as I'm not sure if i should continue. If you would like me to please review. This is basically a Clois story but other characters do play critical parts. Hope you enjoy._

--

Her breath hitched slightly in her throat as she rounded yet another corner.

Feet shifting upon the gravel as she fought for traction.

Her legs pumped harder as she gathered speed, the cold air paining her chest while she huffed heavily.

She could feel the rain soaking through her clothes, the large drops running freely down her face. Her shoes were muddy but she continued running, the puddles she cut through splashing onto her jeans.

It was dark.

Really, really dark.

The moon hidden by thick clouds.

She slowed considerably when a gun shot rang through the air, her first reaction being that to take cover. Although as a second bullet ripped past her she urged herself to keep running, to focus on her breathing. She had to out run them; she wasn't going to let herself get caught.

Turning the corner sharply her heart stopped.

It was a dead end.

She was trapped.

The adrenaline that had got her this far was still in full gear, she retreated back the way she had come but only a few steps. Her goal was simple…kick the ass of three armed men. She couldn't allow it to be complicated, even if she had near to none chance of surviving. Her mind wouldn't comprehend the danger; she needed to go down fighting…not thinking of the odds that were against her.

The rain made it hard to see clearly as she searched her surroundings.

She was scared.

Hell, she was terrified!

Although as the three men rounded the corner, she stood tall. Unwilling to waver in the face of death. Her breathing heavy as she sucked in the icy air expelling a thick cloud of condensation.

"You have nowhere to run Ms Lane, it's over!" Yelled one of the men, from what Lois could tell he lead the whole 'kill Lois' operation. "Give up!"

"I don't give in that easily!" She all but screamed, trying her hardest to keep her voice steady.

"We can do this the easy way…or the hard way, your choice Ms Lane."

"I'm sensing a bit of hostility, and a slight threat."

"Think of it as more of a friendly warning." He laughed taking a few steps towards Lois, gun lowered by his side. "Now what will it be, easy or hard?"

Lois cringed. "Either way I lose right?" She kept her voice strong.

"Correct." He replied the mirth in his voice making Lois shiver slightly.

"Then I guess I chose neither!" Pulling her phone from her pocket she held it briefly in front of her, making sure that all the men could see it. Then in one fluid movement she smashed it on the ground, watching as it came to rest upon the rain soaked gravel.

Yes, she realized she had just broken her one tool of survival.

But the consequences of her not would have been far greater.

"What have you done?!" Yelled the man advancing quickly.

"Ruined your chance of corrupting Clark Kent!" Lois stated backing quickly as she held her hands out in protection.

"The world will know his secret Ms Lane." He almost spat, teeth grinding together in rage.

"Not when I just destroyed the evidence they won't!"

"I don't need the damn video! I've got you!"

Before Lois could comprehend his vial words a loud gunshot echoed mercilessly into the night air, bringing a shocked Lois to the ground as blood pooled from her leg. The pain causing her to screamed loudly.

"You…shot me!" She gasped anger rising within her.

"Trust me; we're just beginning Ms Lane. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be spilling Mr. Kent's secrets like you do sarcastic retorts."

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged." He laughed, crouching down close to Lois.

"Look, I know no more then you about Clark, and even if I did I would _never_ tell you!"

"Stop with the tough banter Ms Lane, I'm sure protecting Clark isn't worth your life. He obviously doesn't trust you enough to tell you about his _secret_, so why should you give everything for him?"

Lois breathed out quickly as she tried to apply pressure to her leg, looking to the ground as she spoke. "Clark must have had a good reason not to tell me, I'd say you and your little friends were part of that motivation!"

He smirked coldly as he stood. "Say what you like, you can't hide his secret forever."

"Maybe not, but I'll damn sure try!"

She barely got a chance to finish when the other two men pulled her roughly from the ground, supporting most of her weight as they violently dragged her forwards.

"Get her in the car!" The man in charge ordered, Lois only then saw a black car parked mere meters from them. "And make sure she stays quiet!"

--

Chloe's head was pounding, her sight impaired as she looked around the Talon.

She was on the ground.

That was obvious.

Although for what reason she wasn't a hundred percent, the last thing she remembered was talking to Lois as she shut up the Talon…then _wham _her world went black.

-

"_As much as I love your company Lois, why are you here watching me lock up?" Chloe asked turning to face her cousin, she noticed Lois seemed edgy, nervous. _

_Lois gave her a quick smile. "Oh please, this is the highlight of my day."_

"_I find that very hard to believe." Laughed Chloe, walking forwards a fraction. _

"_Okay fine, I have something extremely important to tell you…I didn't know what to do, but figured since you and Clark are such close friends telling you would be my best bet."_

_Chloe frowned slightly at Lois's voice, she sounded worried maybe even confused. "Tell me what?"_

"_Well here's the thing, yesterday I went to the Kent's farm…" She stopped mid sentence. Did she really want to tell Chloe? What if Chloe didn't believe her?_

"_Okay, so you went to the Kent's farm and then what happened?"_

"_I ugh saw…you know what forget it, it doesn't matter."_

_Chloe's frown depended. "Lois are you sick? Dying?!"_

"_What no, Chloe I'm fine." Lois assured seeing the panic in her cousin's eyes. "It's not me I'm worried about." She added as an afterthought._

"_Then who is it?" Inquired Chloe once more stepping forward, her voice laden with concern._

"_It's…Clark."_

"_Clark?"_

"_I think I stumbled across something major here Chlo,"_

"_How major are we talking?" Asked Chloe._

"_Let's just say it's huge! Clark Kent has one hell of a secret." _

_At Lois's words Chloe faltered slightly, her speech delayed as she mauled the idea of every possible secret Lois could have found out. She just hoped Lois was exaggerating and that his secret was something pithy like he didn't iron his clothes, or he drank straight from the milk bottle._

"_Lois…I ugh…what is it?"_

_Lois pulled her phone from her pocket. "I have it all here on video. You won't believe it." She said holding the phone in front of Chloe's face._

"_You videoed Clark? That's not stalker-ish at all Lois." Laughed Chloe sarcastically. _

"_Keep watching the next part is beyond normal." Stated Lois glancing to Chloe to see her reaction. _

"_Lois this is Smallville it's like the home of the unexplained and abnormal I'm sure th-" Chloe's sentence was cut off as a stinging pain grabbed her arm, causing her to fall painfully to the ground. She had been stabbed by a syringe and from what she could gather the liquid that was in it wasn't just for show. Groaning loudly her body went limp, her head felt like it was teeming with clouds and every sound around her sounded muffled._

"_Chloe…Chloe!" Although in actual reality Lois was screaming, her words were fuzzed, distorted. A far off noise that broke the barrier into Chloe's mind._

_She felt too tired to move, to speak._

_Her eyes became heavy and as she took one last glance at Lois running from the Talon followed by what looked like three men dressed in mainly black, her world disappeared and she became unconscious. _

_- _

Chloe stood quickly although regretted the decision immediately as a bout of nausea hit her. She sighed loudly as she grabbed her phone from her pocket. She didn't need to be a genius to know Lois was in trouble, and figured that there was only one man who could save her.

"_Hey Chlo, what's up?"_

"Clark, its Chloe. I think Lois may be in danger!"

"_What kind of danger?! Do you know where she is?"_

His voice held concern, worry.

"The kind of danger that only you can deal with." Chloe paused for a moment. "Clark…"

"_Yes."_

"I think Lois may know about your secret, although I can't be one hundred per cent sure…I was kinda knocked out before I could figure that part out."

She heard Clark's voice catch as he spoke.

"_Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine. Just find Lois okay?"

"_Okay." _

With that Clark hung up, leaving Chloe to release a long breath. Lois would be fine…she had to be. Clark would save her. She drew in air as she sat down slowly, placing her head in her hands. She still felt weak, tired and on top of that her worry-meter was through the roof.

--

Lois's heart was beating fast, her pulse racing.

She wasn't sure where exactly the car was heading to, or what may await her. But one thing she did know was that these men wanted the truth about Clark, and they weren't going to stop until she gave it to them.

"So Ms Lane are you going to tell us now, or will I be forced to take the hard way?" The leader of the men spoke, he sat on her right gun held tightly in his hands.

"What is it that you want to know?" Lois asked, more so to keep him talking. The further she knew the better advantage she had.

He chuckled dryly. "I've seen Clark Kent lift a car over his head Ms Lane, survive an explosion and run at the speed of light…I want to know how."

"How? Why would you think I would know?"

"Because for the past few months I've been following Clark and you seem to be with him half the time…you are close am I right?"

Lois glared intently. "You've been following him? Who do you work for?"

"So many questions Ms Lane, how about you try answering some? Are you two close?"

"Were friends, nothing more." She said keeping her eyes locked with his.

"How about your cousin, Chloe Sullivan. Is she close with him?"

"You leave her out of this!"

"Tell me what I want to know and Ms Sullivan won't be harmed, but if you don't I can't guarantee her safety."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lois said her teeth clenched tightly.

"Exactly what it implies." He laughed, the car slowed a fraction and the driver muttered something in another language…French if Lois had to guess. "We're hear Ms Lane, I'll give you another chance to tell me about Clark Kent…"

Lois glanced at his gun then back towards him. "I pride myself highly on _not_ being a snitch!"

"The hard way it is then." He sneered, grabbing her arm violently as he pulled her from the car. The rain that fell seemed to be worse than before, why couldn't she have been held against her will on a bright sunny day? Why'd it have to be near pitch black and raining?

--

Clark wasn't sure where to start looking for Lois; Chloe had been tight on saying more about what happened. Although he figured she was still in shock about the whole ordeal, if it weren't for the fact she had basically begged him to find Lois he would have stopped by to see if she were okay. He also couldn't get the slight mention of Lois knowing about his secret out of his mind. Did she really know about his abilities? And if so was she in trouble because of it?

He pushed away the guilt as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

He knew the odds that Lois would pick up were slim, but it didn't hurt to try right?

Dialing her number with desperate speed he put the phone to his ear, nothing.

Damn!

He tried again…still nothing.

It was time for plan B.

If there was one thing Clark was determined to do it was find Lois, hopefully his abilities could assist him.

--

Lois gritted her teeth painfully as she was lead into a building, her leg was killing her and she was starting to think her blood loss had shifted from 'fine' to 'time to panic'. The two men holding her by each arm had been silent throughout the car ride, more than a few times she had to hold back a retort of them being mutes. However now one of the guys…an older looking man with many a scars on his face decided to speak up.

"Tell me Lois why are you protecting him?"

His question shocked her somewhat, and the fact his voice seemed almost caring made her take a double glance his way.

"I see we're on a first name basis." She quipped; he smiled somewhat before looking to the ground.

"You can call me Jamal, and you didn't answer my question."

"He's my friend, however annoying he may be and I trust him, so he should be able to trust me."

Jamal nodded as though he understood. "From what I've heard Clark doesn't need protecting."

"Just because he is really strong, fast and resilient does not mean he doesn't need protecting!" Lois stated her voice rising a little.

"I can assure you Lois that by protecting his secret you will only lose your life."

Lois cringed but held her own. "I'm not afraid of death."

She was lying.

But bluffing was something she was good at.

She just hoped he didn't pick up on it.

"Everyone's afraid of dying, Lois." He said although pointedly he lacked intension. "You love him don't you?"

Lois laughed slightly although didn't answer.

He nodded. "Thought so."

She glared momentarily at Jamal before looking to the ground, watching the blood stain her wet jeans. They were walking down an empty corridor, florescent lights lit the way. Numerous rooms behind closed doors presented them; each seemed to be accessed by DNA identification.

"Where are you taking me?" Lois asked looking to Jamal although the other guy on her right spoke up.

"A temporary holding facility." His voice was harsh.

"Temporary?"

"Well if you tell us what we want to know then yes, it will be only temporary…but, if you refuse to cooperate it may be _less_ temporary."

"Great." Lois said sarcasm in her voice.

Jamal let go of her arm as he pressed the button to the elevators, the soft orange glow that lit the up sign penetrated the somewhat dull surroundings. He turned back and smiled both to Lois and the other man.

"Top floor." He stated giving them useless information; he resumed his position by Lois supporting her greatly.

"Is that a privilege on my part…or a curse?" Lois asked watching as the elevator doors opened.

She wasn't too keen on finding out what was on the top floor.

The second guy laughed slightly. "Most certainly a curse."

--

Authors Note: _Should I continue?_


	2. A bad plan

Authors Note: _Thank you so much for the reviews!!! You have no idea how happy they make me! I am really glad that you guys are liking my story. In upcoming chapters things are going to get very interesting, there will also be more Clark/Lois interaction. So I hope you bare with me because my updates may be a fraction slow, but nether the less they shall come ^-^ _

--

Chloe sat at the Talon…her mind told her to ring Clark, to help out in some way. But she was still feeling the side effects from the drugs, she didn't dare move. As of merely a few minutes ago her surroundings had started to spin, her stomach hurt and if she didn't know any better she swore she was going to throw up.

She heard the Talon's doors being open but stayed in her same position. Lifting her head from her hands seemed to deem more energy than she would like to use. The footsteps were fair although judging by the occasional squeaks the person was wearing sneakers.

"Chloe you in here?" The voice belonged to Jimmy, she sighed profoundly as she forced herself to look up.

Her smile was pained. "Jimmy…"

"Chloe what's wrong? Are you alright…you don't look so hot, please don't tell me you're sick?" Jimmy seemed to kick into overprotective mode advancing towards Chloe he placed his hand gently on her shoulder, his eyes drenched with untamed concern.

"I'm fine, I just feel a little under the weather."

She was telling a huge lie.

In actual reality she felt like death was at her door step and about to knock.

"You don't look fine." Jimmy stated.

Chloe gave a small chuckle. "It should be known that you should never insult your girlfriend."

"I didn't mean it like that, Chloe. I'm serious what's going on?"

Chloe sighed loudly; her head was pounding and suffice to say she could feel herself slipping from reality. She wanted to tell Jimmy about everything although no words came out; whatever was in that needle hadn't left her system.

In fact if anything she was feeling worse than before.

"Jimmy…I…" She stuttered she felt his arms supporting her, if not for them she would have probably fell to the ground.

"Chloe, look I'm gunna called an ambulance you really don't look so good." Jimmy said his voice panicked slightly.

"No, don't! Jimmy I'm fine!"

"You're as pale as a ghost and can barely stay conscious!"

"It comes and goes trust me, just give me a few minutes!"

Jimmy breathed out. "Alright, but I'm taking you to the hospital if you get any worse, okay?"

Chloe just nodded. Right now she just wanted to hear that Clark had found Lois and that she was safe. She shut her eyes tightly as her world spun, praying that she would start to regain focus and quickly.

--

To Lois they had been in the elevator for ages, although her watch told her it was merely a few seconds. How tall was this building?

"So let me guess once up to the top floor, the two of you play good cop, bad cop and eventually I spill my guts to you?" Lois remarked wincing as her leg throbbed.

The other guy laughed. "We're not cops…and no."

"I got that you weren't cops." Seethed Lois angry that she wasn't getting very much information. "And what do you mean no?"

"Trust me Ms Lane its best if you don't ask." Spoke Jamal watching the elevator floor intently.

Lois sighed but said no more, she was feeling a little faint and just copping with the pain of her leg was hard enough. But she couldn't let them see her weaknesses. She was going to walk with her head held high.

After all protecting Clark was noble.

Surely karma would see that right? And give her some slack?

There was a loud _ding _which caused all three to look quickly to the elevator doors.

"We're here." Spoke Jamal as they exited the elevator.

Lois held her breath.

"Ms Lane nice to see you again." Said the leader of the men as he walked towards them, obviously he had been waiting for them to arrive.

Lois didn't miss the mirth in his voice and gave him a mocking smile. "Nothing better than seeing the guy who shot me."

"You shouldn't hold grudges Ms Lane, it never ends well."

"You're not exactly one to give advice; you seem to have a permanent vendetta against Clark."

"I'm merely interested in him."

Lois gave a tight laugh. "That's why you drugged my cousin, kidnapped me and are now holding me against my will!"

"Ms Lane be thankful I didn't kill Chloe Sullivan and yourself when I had the chance, the only reason I didn't is because I'm not the monster you make me out to be."

"That why you shot me!" Lois stated through gritted teeth, her sarcasm wasn't missed.

"That wound is not going to kill you, but, it will prevent you from trying to make a getaway. I assume if you did decide to run you wouldn't get very far."

"Well done you have common knowledge!" Quipped Lois barely able to control her temper.

He smirked lightly. "Ms Lane I understand you are scared for yourself and Clark. But it'd be best for everyone it you just cooperate."

"I'm not telling you anything!"

"Now there's our problem right there, by protecting Clark you'll only end up-"

"Dead! I know Jamal kinda already filled me in."

"Do you want to die Ms Lane?"

Lois shook her head. "It's not exactly on my list of things to do, no."

"Then please for your sake…"

"For my sake what? Tell you everything I know about Clark…which may I add is very little, help you hunt him down so as I can score a get out of jail free card? What do you want with him?!" Lois gritted her teeth tightly staring unwavering into his eyes.

"Like I said before Ms Lane I've seen that boy do the unimaginable, the unthinkable!"

"So you want to find out more about him?"

"Precisely."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Lois asked watching his eyes spark with new found excitement.

"I have my ways Ms Lane, don't you worry about that."

"You know what, if you're trying to convince me to spill my guts about Clark, you are going about it all the wrong way…I'd say threatening him sealed the deal of me not talking."

He smiled. "So you were considering talking before?"

"Of course not." Said Lois in an all too cheery tone. "But I figured if I played along I'd find out some useful information."

He seemed a little agitated by her words but his voice was calm when he spoke. "What if we make a deal, I give you all the information I know about Clark Kent in exchange for you talking."

Lois paused slightly.

She wasn't going to get some second hand explanation about Clark.

Clark would tell her when he was ready.

"I told you before I'm not telling you anything!"

The man edged closer. "Then show me."

--

He wasn't sure what he was looking for, it was raining, he was drenched and so far his search of the streets had come up empty. He just needed to find a clue a small hint that could lead him to Lois.

Scanning his surrounding for what seemed like the fifth time, he sighed. Nothing.

Okay sixth time lucky.

Walking forwards slightly he concentrated hard, x-raying the streets. His breath caught in his throat as he saw what looked to be Lois's phone, running quickly although reframing from using his super speed he picked up the phone.

It was broken.

The screen smashed and from what Clark could gather the rain had basically flooded it.

"Damn it!" Clark cursed under his breath. "Lois, where are you?"

He held back the rush of guilt as a sudden thought struck him. Chloe! She can get the phone to work again. Maybe they might find something that could lead them to Lois.

He knew the odds weren't great, but he needed a starting point.

--

"Show you?" Lois almost choked out, her features confused.

"Show me Clark Kent's secret, show me what he is capable of."

Lois shook her head. "What makes you think I would do that?"

He laughed slightly. "Because…you don't have a choice."

"The day I help you, will be the day I die!"

"Maybe." Again he laughed. "But I'm kind of counting on Clark to save you before that happens."

Lois furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Ms Lane do you trust Clark Kent?"

His words threw her off guard slightly. "Yes."

"Do you trust him with your life?"

Lois didn't even pause. "Yes."

"Then you should have no reservations about the plan I'm forming." He smiled lucidly.

"Care to elaborate?" Lois asked fear rising within her stomach.

"All in good time Ms Lane." He turned his attention on Jamal and the other guy. "Jamal, Blaine take her to the holding facility. I have a few things to organize."

Both men nodded their understanding as they lead Lois down a long corridor. What was he planning? Lois tried to focus on something else but her mind wasn't exactly obeying as she kept thinking of Clark, the secret she had found out and now what the consequences may be.

She had really dug her grave this time…and it was deep!

--

"You still don't look good." Jimmy said keeping his voice calm.

Chloe smiled truth be told she felt better than before. "I'm feeling fine."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows although didn't protest, after sitting through nearly twenty minutes of Chloe's whole story on what had happened…the main details being, Lois in trouble, getting stabbed by a needle and her worry-meter going through the roof, he thought he'd give her a break.

He still didn't quite understand why she refused to call the police; she was tight lipped to say much more than the necessaries. Although he trusted her enough not to push the matter. Just as he was about to ask if she was okay for probably the hundredth time Clark came barging into the Talon, soaked to the bone.

Chloe jumped up quickly. "Clark…?" She said looking intently at him.

"Chloe, I found Lois's phone…it's been smashed." He glanced at Jimmy although didn't really acknowledge him.

"Lois was trying to show me something…a video." Stated Chloe trying her best not to spill Clark's secret in front of Jimmy.

"Before you got drugged?" Jimmy asked Chloe nodded.

"I figured you'd be able to fix it somehow." Clark said falling over his words. "You know retrieve some data or memory, it may help us find out what's going on."

"I don't know Clark; it looks to be in bad shape." Chloe said walking forward to Clark.

"Chloe, this may be the one thing we need to find Lois!"

Chloe grabbed the phone from Clark's hands. "Okay, I'll give it my best shot."

Clark smiled somewhat.

"But I can't really guarantee much, I mean if the memory chip itself is broken or damaged in some way it's going to complicate things a whole lot more."

"Don't worry CK, I'm sure Lois is fine." Jimmy added, seeing Clark's vexed expression.

Clark looked to the phone Chloe was holding, his mind not helping but to think the worst. The guilt he felt stabbed at him and even though with all his abilities he somehow felt starved of power, small and helpless. All he wanted to do was find Lois, to know she was okay. "I hope so…" He said in less than a whisper.

--

Authors Note: _Sorry about this chapter being a bit short, but I wanted to save the action for chapter three. Please review if you liked it. _


	3. Horrible surprises

Authors Note: _Sorry I took so long to update, i've been majorly busy. I hope you guys enjoy! I have more action coming up in the next chapter and the plot shall thicken. Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. They make me so happy._

--

Lois didn't like the holding facility, it was small and the florescent lights caused her eyes to hurt. She had been kindly offered a chair by Jamal although refused in her need to come across stronger then what she was. This didn't fair to well with her for as of what seemed like ages she had been standing against the white wall, her head hung low as she concentrated on her feet.

Jamal and Blaine stood a few feet from her close to the door; both men didn't speak nor move.

As the door knob turned a creaking sound presented itself, Lois looked up quickly as the man walked in. He whispered something to Jamal and Blaine then smiled cunningly in her direction.

"Everything's set." He said in a raspy voice.

"Oh great!" Lois sighed. "Would you care to share your plan?"

He laughed. "Ms Lane it's a surprise."

"I hate surprises!"

"Oh come now, don't be like that." His voice was low. "The fun has yet to start."

He grabbed her arm tightly although she restrained from allowing him to pull her.

"Does this fun involve me dying?"

"Like I said before it all depends on Clark Kent."

Lois chuckled awkwardly. "Tell me what the surprise is, or I'm not going anywhere!"

"I don't expect much of a fight from someone with a bullet in their leg." He smirked.

"Trust me the only way you'll get me out of this room is if I'm in a body bag!"

"Don't play hard ball Ms Lane, you may just lose!" His voice rose slightly and he tugged violently on Lois's arm, although standing strong to her convictions she resisted and refused to move.

"It's simple; you tell me…I cooperate."

"I should remind you Ms Lane that within seconds I can have your cousin killed, within minutes I can take down whoever is with her and give me a few hours and I can make their deaths seem like casual accidents."

Lois visibly shivered and her stomach turned at his words, although she didn't move.

He gave her a slight glare, but quickly controlled his rage. "Very well Ms Lane I see you've decided to take the hard way again."

Grabbing her roughly by her wrist he yanked her forwards, with another shove she fell to the ground. Her leg screaming with pain.

He presented a gun and placed it chillingly to her forehead.

"You kill me and you have no evidence!" Lois blurted out sucking air into her lungs as she did.

Her heart echoed in her ears, its beats getting faster with every second that pasted.

"I can construct my plan with you dead Ms Lane, but you don't really want that do you?"

She winced at his harsh voice and reluctantly shook her head, fighting to regain control over her emotions. He seemed pleased by her response and removed the gun from her forehead.

"Good choice Ms Lane."

"This doesn't mean its gunna be easy getting me to go along with your plan!" She seethed he laughed but didn't reply as he pulled her easily to her feet.

--

"Anything?" Clark asked for what was probably the tenth time.

Chloe gave a small sigh. They had made a mad dash over to the Dailey Planet, in hopes of being able to fix Lois's phone.

"Like I said before Clark, it takes time."

Clark sat down on the desk where Jimmy stood, letting out a long breath.

"Although I don't really know much about the whole situation, being either it's none of my business or you don't want to disclose all the information to me…I ugh wanted to know if I could help in any way." Jimmy said with bright eyes.

Chloe smiled softly, Jimmy was good with computers…electronics.

She nodded and straight away he grabbed Lois's phone, fiddling about with the back.

"Anything?" Clark again asked, the word was about the only one he had in his vocabulary right now.

"Jeeze CK keep cool, like Chloe said before it takes time." Smiled Jimmy.

"We may not have time!" Stated Clark standing as he decided pacing would be better than sitting.

Chloe gave him a sympathy look. "Don't worry Clark; with any luck the memory chip won't be damaged."

Smiling slightly Clark nodded his heart heavy with worry.

--

Lois limped slightly as she was lead down yet another corridor. Her arm being gripped with force by the man who she had yet to know by name. Jamal and Blaine followed almost obediently and if it wasn't for fear of what was to come Lois may have commented on them being lap dogs. As it was she kept her mouth firmly closed.

"How's that leg of yours?" The man asked, although it wasn't out of compassion.

"It's fine." Lois said.

It wasn't fine.

In fact it couldn't be more worse if she banged it with a hammer and stuck nails in it.

But she decided instead of complaining she'd keep up her façade and stay strong.

"Doesn't look fine, you're limping." He stated mirth in his voice.

Lois gave a slight grunt of annoyance. "I'm only human, what'd you expect?"

"I can fix it if you'd like."

His words shocked her somewhat and she found herself pausing momentarily.

"I don't need fixing thank you very much, I'm fine!"

He grinned. "It would be painless Ms Lane…well that is if you're not afraid of needles."

Lois wasn't sure what he meant.

That last time she checked a simple needle couldn't fix a gunshot wound.

Although putting aside her confusion she decided to play along. "I grew out of that fear a long time ago."

"Then let me fix your leg Ms Lane, if you have nothing to fear then why not take the leap?"

Lois took a sharp intake of breath. "And what about your plan, we wouldn't want to be late for the surprise."

"Trust me Ms Lane this won't take long." His voice was calm and even as he turned a corner. "You'll be walking better than ever when we're finished."

He opened a door and lightly pulled Lois in, Jamal and Blaine followed suit.

"Sit." He instructed pointing to a chair that looked similar to a dentist chair. Lois complied a little hesitantly. Although truth be told she was just happy to be stalling, she really didn't want to know what his surprise was.

"Alright Ms Lane…" He mumbled grabbing something from a small table; he resumed his position next to her and held a large syringe filled with a bright green liquid.

"That doesn't look to comforting." Lois exclaimed.

He laughed under his breath. "Meteor rock is what this is."

Lois winced she didn't need to be a genius to know that the meteor rocks were the main cause of everything weird in Smallville. Although just as she was about to protest he spoke.

"Get ready to be amazed Ms Lane." With that he quite hastily injected the liquidized meteor rock into Lois's leg, barely giving her time to react.

Gritting her teeth as her leg burned and throbbed she breathed heavily. "I thought you said it would fix my leg, I'm feeling more pain than before!"

"Give it time it." He stated watching her leg with interest.

"What exactly is it meant to do? Does it-" Lois stopped talking as she too stared at her leg, her pain was lifting and although the room was poorly lit she could most certainly see the bullet wound healing.

Is that even possible?

"How…how did-"

"It's still in it experimental stages, but I think I can quite positively say it is a success." He said almost gleaming with hidden pride.

Lois let out a shocked grunt. "So I just agreed to be your lab rat?"

"Precisely, but aren't you glad you did Ms Lane? I'm sure you'll be able to walk just fine."

"I'm still a little flawed by how it _fixed _my leg."

"Just be happy you don't have to limp anymore." Jamal said from across the room, he too looked utterly amazed by what had happened.

Lois didn't reply as she was suddenly pulled from the chair. "Now, onto other matters." The man said.

"Other matters?"

"Yes my plan Ms Lane." He smirked again pulling Lois roughly as he swung the door open giving her a violent shove into the corridor. "You ready?"

Lois swallowed hard and managed to squeak. "No."

He seemed to smirk at this although kept moving as they approached the elevator.

"I thought we were on the top floor." Lois mumbled.

"We are." Blaine answered as though she had said something dumb.

Lois looked towards him. "Then what are we doing here?"

She watched as Jamal pressed the button, the familiar orange glow appeared and he turned to face them.

"We're going to the roof." He said which only further confused Lois.

"You have an elevator that takes you to the roof?"

Blaine snorted a rough laugh. "It beats taking the stairs."

"I don't understand…"

"You will Ms Lane." The man said pulling her into the now open elevator, she winced from how tight he grabbed her arm and gave him a glare, one he ignored as the door closed.

"Why are you doing this?" She all but whispered her anger evident.

He heard her and smiled. "Clark Kent is not normal, I want to find out why."

"And taking me to the roof is how you're going to do that?"

"My plan is not that simple, it's complicated. But I don't fear one bit that it won't work, even if it takes a little more time and patients on my part."

Lois sighed loudly. "Clark won't fall for your trap!" She seethed only now registering what he may be planning.

He chuckled. "Ms Lane tell me something, if it were Clark in your position wouldn't you do everything in your power to save him?"

She didn't need to think about her answer. "Of course."

"Then I don't doubt he will fall for my trap."

"You can't be sure of that!" Lois almost yelled.

He gave her a devious smile as the elevator doors opened. "Looks like we're about to find out."

--

"Anything?" Clark found himself saying against his will, he was getting agitated and had not stopped pacing for a long time.

Chloe looked up from where she had been fidgeting with Lois's phone, Jimmy had what looked like a piece of metal in his hands although Clark couldn't be sure.

"Clark I'm not sure how many times I have to say this but-"

"It takes time I know, I'm sorry."

Chloe sighed. "Don't be I'm worried to."

He took a glance to Jimmy who smiled slightly then began pacing again.

"I just hope she's okay." He said just as his phone started ringing.

Both Chloe and Jimmy looked up curiously, and he quickly answered it.

"Hello…"

"_Clark…Clark Kent."_

He stopped pacing and froze as he heard a rough sounding voice.

"Who is this?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"_The names Joe although I prefer Mr. Cannel, I take it you've been looking for Ms Lane?"_

Clark took a deep breath. "Where is she?!"

"_Calm down she's fine…well for now that is."_

"Tell me where she is!" He yelled causing Chloe and Jimmy to stand and walk closer just a fraction.

"_Listen." _Was the only reply before the phone went dead.

Clark turned to Chloe echoing his words. "Listen?"

Then a thought struck him and he focused on all the sounds around him, challenging them as he listened for what may be a clue…listening for anything that may help him find Lois.

--

Lois stood unsteadily on the edge of the roof, a gun held to her back as the wind whipped her face. It wasn't raining as bad if anything it was only spitting. She felt her foot slip and quickly steadied herself.

She wasn't sure what to do, what to say.

All that she could see was the ground below her, far, far below her.

"Be careful you might fall." Laughed Blaine shoving the gun harder into her back.

Lois ignored him and directed her speech at Joe. "Why'd you call him?"

"It's all part of my plan Ms Lane."

"I wouldn't have taken you for a Joe…maybe a Bruce or Maslin." She laughed uncomfortably.

He didn't reply instead looked briefly at his watch.

"Hey! Are you listening?" Lois said louder finding more courage, she didn't like his shifty movements.

"Goodbye Ms Lane." He said simply, nodding to Blaine who walked right behind Lois.

His breathing was elated as he whispered. "I sure hope Clark Kent is fast."

With that he pushed her violently and within seconds her feet left the side of the building, the wind hitting her face bitterly as her stomach whirled with untamed butterflies.

And not the good kind.

She was falling, falling fast.

Her scream didn't escape her mouth but lodged in her throat, as she breathed in the air. Seconds later her eyes shut tightly and her lungs deflated as a loud yell penetrated the dark night.

"Help me!"

--


End file.
